


Coming Home

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed comes home and finds a surprise waiting for him.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



> Written in 2013.

“Al, I’m home!”

Ed kicked the door shut and dropped his suitcase to the floor.  He peered around the living room for signs of life and saw none. 

“Al?” 

Nothing, still. 

Well, damn it all.  The teen was most likely over at Pinako’s, eating the poor old bird out of house and home. Ed contemplated walking over there but decided against it.  While a home-cooked meal sounded divine after weeks of eating less than stellar fare, he really wasn’t in the mood to have the Rockbell women rip him a new one for failing to come back sooner for a tune-up on his automail.  Maybe tomorrow.  But as for today, he could really do without the bitching and threats of bodily violence.  And so he would simply make do with whatever was in the fridge--assuming there  _was_  something in the fridge--and wait for Al to get back.

The young alchemist grabbed his suitcase and bounded up the stairs.  He walked into his room and tossed the suitcase towards the bed… where it almost struck his naked little brother in a very delicate area.

“Brother!” Al yelped, narrowly avoiding catastrophe by kicking the suitcase to the floor. 

“Hey, don’t ‘Brother’ me,” Ed shot back.  “It’s not like I did it on purpose.  I didn’t know you were home.”

Al smiled in that way he had of doing, that damnably adorable way that made it impossible to blame him for anything.  “Surprise!”

Ed grinned and shook his head.  “You ass,” he said as he approached the bed.  “The front door was unlocked.   _Anyone_ could have walked in here and found you like this.  What the hell would you have said then?”

After a moment of consideration, Al merely shrugged.  “… Surprise?”

Of course it occurred to Ed that he, too, had left the front door unlocked.  But when he weighed that knowledge against the fact that Al was in his bed…  _extremely naked_ … well, such things didn’t seem so important anymore. 

He shrugged off his coat and pulled off his shoes, then climbed onto the bed and gave himself up to the arms that beckoned greedily for him.  Al wasted no time pulling him into a kiss that was all tongue and desperation, and it took every ounce of Ed’s willpower to finally break it.

“Al,” he whispered, trying to ignore the hands that roamed all over him.  “I need to take a shower first.  I’m all dirty and stuff.”

Al nuzzled his way past blond hair into Ed’s neck and bit down hard, causing Ed to shudder and thrust against him.  “What’s the point?” he asked.  “I’m just going to get you dirtier than you already are.”

Ed had no defense against his logic… or the eager hands that unzipped his pants and reached inside, groping and stroking.  Not that he had much of a choice anyway what with the way that Al forcefully pushed him onto his back and stripped off his pants and underwear with his free hand while never losing pace with the one that was wrapped around his erection.  Ed pulled off his shirt and rested his head on the pillow from which Al’s warmth still emanated.  Through hooded lids, he watched his brother watching him, bucking urgently into a closed fist that was wet with his own pre-cum, and it wasn’t long before he felt that all too familiar clenching in his balls.  After almost three weeks of going solo, he was honestly shocked that he had lasted this long.

“Al… stop…”

To Ed’s astonishment--and disappointment--Al  _did_  stop. 

Just long enough to straddle his hips and ease his way down over Ed’s cock, inch by mind-blowing inch.

Two thoughts struck the teen at that exact moment.  One was an explosion of profanities over the unbearable heat and tightness of his brother’s body.  The other was more imagery than words, the mental picture of Al lying in Ed’s bed, hips arched, fingering himself open.  That Al was doing that in anticipation of this moment…

_“Fuck.”_

Ed gripped Al’s hips, fingers digging into flesh.  He bit his lip and tried to think of anything that would serve as a suitable diversion from slamming up into him because if he moved, even the least little bit, he was going to come. 

Al smiled down at him, sweet and sinful all at once.  “Yeah, that’s kind of the point, Brother.”  He seized Ed’s left hand and directed it between his legs.  “Now touch me.”

Ed did as he was told.

As it turned out, Al wasn’t kidding about getting him dirtier than he already was.  By the time they were finished, Ed was practically drenched with the stuff.

Later, after showering, then fucking and showering  _again_ , the boys got dressed and made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen—

“ _There_  you are, Alphonse,” Pinako said.  The elderly mechanic was standing on a chair by the stove, hovering over a pot of something that smelled delicious.  “We’ve been hollering for you for the past fifteen minutes.  The door was unlocked so we came on in.”

“We decided to bring dinner to you for a change,” Winry said as she grabbed bowls from the cupboard.  She turned around and saw that the teen was not alone.  “Ed!  I didn’t know you were coming back today.”

Ed gawked at the two women, horrified.  If they had come by just a little bit sooner…

When his heart started beating again, he racked his brain for an acceptable response and uttered the first thing that came to mind:

“… Surprise?”


End file.
